A night at the hotel
by Ciel Manson
Summary: After a long day, Bakura and Marik have to share the same bed in a hotel. It looks like it annoys only one of them. /!\ Thiefshipping, also it is very fluff...


It was night already. Bakura let out a soft but irritaded sigh as they were on the road with their car, the « Marikmobile » , for hours now. Him and his partner in crime, Marik Ishtar have started to drive in the morning and Bakura was sick of it. He was tired, he was pissed off, as usual and the only thing he wanted was to stop somewhere for the night.

« Marik ! Could we have a break, please ? I'm tired. »

« But Bakura ! We will be at home very soon, we don't need to stop. » The young egyptian answered, very enthousiastic. « I can drive even faster if you want, so we could reach home sooner. »

« We're not going to reach home soon, it's still really far away. » Bakura told him slowly, crossing his arms.

Marik looked a bit disappointed that Bakura wasn't having fun as much as him and he tried to make him smile anyways :

« You have to admit we spent a good day ! I love road trip. »

« Maybe, but we'd be at home already now if we didn't get lost... because of you. » Bakura answered, frowning. Marik sighed : « You're always grumpy anyways, Fluffy. » He chuckled and saw Bakura was frowning even more. « Fine, we're going to stoooop ! There is an hotel near. We can spend the night here... »

Marik parked the car and they could eventually stretched once they got out of it, walking a little bit in the parking of the hotel. They took in their stuff only what they needed, which, for Marik, meant almost a whole suitcase. Bakura rolled his eyes :

« You think you really need all of that ? You can let the suitcase in the car. We're only spending one night here. »

« But what if I need all of the stuff that there is in it ?! It is very important, Bakura ! »

Bakura didn't try to argue, he already knew Marik wouldn't give up. The young egyptian was the most stubborn person Bakura ever met, and the more his ideas were stupid, the more he tried to prove it was pure genius. Bakura just shrugged as they went to the hotel and walked toward the reception.

It was very late and the receptionist seemed very tired and moslty annoyed to see he had some more work to do. When the two partners in crime asked for a room, he turned toward the computer and looked in the files with weariness then tell them that there was only one free room left with only one bed.

« I suppose that is what you wanted, anyways. » He told them as if it was obvious the two boys must be used to share the same bed. Marik got angry, hating when people were implying he wasn't one hundred percent hetero.

« What does that mean ?! Why would we want to sleep in he same bed ?! It is pretty obvious that I'm not gay ! » He snapped at the poor receptionist who was trying to appologise.

Meanwhile, Bakura wasn't even listening to the conversation anymore. He has felt his cheek blushing a little when the hotel employee insinuated an hypothetical relationship between him and Marik. He had to admit this idea wasn't disgusting him at all, and he found it, in fact, pretty interesting. Indeed, a while ago, he has discovered that he was sort of attracted by his friend and his feelings were a bit more than platonic.

At first, he tried to ignore it, because he never felt that way before, but then, when he realised he was daydreaming more and more often about Marik and himself, he finally accepted it. But of course, he would never ever talk about it to his friend, or anyone else. The fact that Marik reminded him all the time that he « wasn't gay at all » made Bakura lost all his hope. He just kept his feelings for himself and tried to not think about the possibily of sharing a relationship with Marik that would be more than their current friendship.

A few minutes later, Marik was now calmer and they eventually got the key of the room, then they went to the elevator. Bakura was exhausted and the only thing he wanted was to collapse in the bed and sleep as soon as possible. He also wanted to enjoy the unique chance he had to be in the same bed than his crush for a whole night but he perfectly knew that Marik wouldn't even think about anything like that. It was like the young boy was unaffected by everything that was romantic and he even seemed like he never understood that kind of allusions.

Bakura started to wonder if Marik ever fell in love at least once in his life, or if he was even able to feel that kind of emotions. Maybe he was just too stupid for that ? But, afterwards, the spirit of the Millenium Ring told himself that if even him could feel that way, then anyone was able to, even Marik.

They opened the door of the room and discovered that, indeed, there was only a single king size bed, and unless one of them decided to sleep on the floor, they hadn't any other choice than share it. But apparently, Marik didn't really want to sleep right now. He let his suitcase in a corner and started to look everywhere in the room, maybe trying to find something entertaining.

« Oh look Baku ! We have a TV here ! That's amazing ! » He said happily then opened the small fridge and was glad to see it was full of things. « We also got food and drinks! » He smiled brightly, showing to Bakura some small bottles of lemon Vodka he just found there. « We can stay up all night and have lot of fun! » He was smiling like a child, which was, according to Bakura, really cute. But unfortunately, he wasn't in the mood for all the things Marik just said.

« It is late and I'm tired. I just want to sleep. You come to bed, please ? » He asked him, almost ordering him though he sounded quite calm, but Marik ignored him, too busy looking everywhere else in the room. He joined Bakura in the bed with the bottles and smiled. « C'mon ! Just one drink.»

It took a while for Bakura to answer, but he knew Marik wouldn't leave him alone before he agreed to drink at least one of the bottles. He took one of them and Marik took one as well. « And after that, you promise we'll go to bed ? » The white haired make asked, irritated.

« Yeeees, don't worry ! » he answered, turning on the TV.

They were both quiet for a while but Marik was unable to shut up for more than five minutes. « It's been a while that I didn't try to find an idea to deafeat the Pharaoh... » He said, more speaking to himself than to Bakura. « I totaly need to find new genius plans ! But you know, all my plans are genius, really. Even though you never agree with any of them ! This is because you're not really as evil as I am. You should try to act more evil. »

Bakura rolled his eyes, not really even listening to the egyptian anymore. He hated when Marik started to talk for nothing. It was always so hard to make him shut up. Apprently, the alcohol wasn't helping. Marik was drinking faster than Bakura and he was almost done with his first bottle then quickly got another.

During half an hour, he kept complaining about the TV, whining because there was nothing interesting to watch. Bakura was quiet, drinking slowly and barely listening to Marik.

After a while, Bakura only finished his first bottle and Marik has drunk three,and took another again. At the moment, he was just giggling for nothing and complained it was too hot in the room, even though it wasn't even that hot.

« It's enough now, we're going to sleep. » Bakura ordered, frowning. It was too much for him for tonight.

« No, no no ! Not now ! I'm not even done. » He said, pointing at the bottle in his hand. « And I'm not even tired. » He giggled, smiling at Bakura.

« Well, I am ! So bed now ! » He got irritated and took the bottle off Marik's hands. At first, the boy started to pout childishly when Bakura took his bottle, but then, he grinned, apparently having something in mind.

« Alriiiight, Fluffy ! We can sleep... Only if you catch me ! » He said, before he got up from the bed and started to run as fast as he could, escaping toward the corridor.

« Oh Ra... » Bakura sighed and got up as well, chasing after the young egyptian. « Come back here right now, I'm not in the mood for that ! » He growled loudly.

Marik just laughed and kept running, trying to escape his friend who was about to catch him. It took him a few minutes before Bakura's arms wrapped around Marik's waist. He held onto him tightly, not wanting him to escape again, obviously pissed off. Marik laughed and turned toward him.

« Y-you got me ! You won. »

« Won what ? » He asked impatiently. « Come now, you're ridiculous. »

« Won this ! » He said before kissing him on the cheek and hugged him close. During a few seconds, Bakura stayed still, his cheeks red but then he shook his head and quickly bringed Marik back to their room, holding his hand tightly.

« Stop being stupid now ! » He told him, making him sit on the bed. « You need sleep anyways. »

« Nooo ! » Marik shook his head before sitting on Bakura's lap. « I want to have fun ! » He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck, staring at him with big eyes.

« Bakuuu, you know what I want now ? »

« What ? What do you want ?! » He asked, growling, trying to hide he was embarassed to be like that with Marik. The boy just laughed soflty then whispered in his ear : « I want a kiss. »

Bakura felt shivers through his whole body and forced himself to think it was only because the alcohol that Marik was acting like that. « N-no. You must sleep now, you understand? » Marik frowned and pout like a child. « Since you don't want to kiss me, I'm going to make you ! » He said with a smirk and suddently kissed Bakura deeply on the lips.

Bakura blinked and kissed back a little at first, but then he pulled away and pushed Marik slightly, who was laughing, then layed down on the bed. « I-it's enough... you stop that and we SLEEP. » He said very coldly, turning away from Marik. The egyptian stared at him for a while, not really understanding why he changed his attitude so suddently. He decided to just snuggled against him and whispered in his ear once again :

« I really wanted to. Did you like it ? » He spoke with a voice that was really too soft to be natural. It was obvious that it was the alcohol talking. Bakura growled and closed his eyes. Marik just snuggled even more. Seeing Bakura didn't react, he poked his shoulder :

« Baku... » Still no answer. « Bakuraa ! » This time, he felt a move and Bakura turned toward him.

« What again, Marik ? » Bakura didn't seem really mad, he has spoken in a pretty neutral tone. Marik smiled at him, a bit shyly and Bakura wasn't even sure anymore if it was alcohol once again or really Marik this time.

« Can you hug me, please ? After that, I let you sleep, I promise. »

Bakura stared at him for a while, feeling a funny warm sensation as he was trying to realise what Marik just asked him. He nodded and took him gently in his arms. Marik snuggled close to him and they felt asleep peacefully in this position.

In the morning, Marik woke up with one of the worst headache of his life. He let out a groan of pain, unable to remember anything from last night. He looked at the clock and he saw it was 10:15 am. He sighed and sat up, frowning lightly. Bakura wasn't even the room and so Marik assumed he was probably already downstair for the breakfast.

Marik hardly stood up, he wasn't really hungry but he decided to go downstair anyways to find his partner in crime. His mind was still a bit cloudy as he reached the dinner room. There was a small crowd and it took him a few seconds before he saw the white haired thief, alone at a table.

Marik blinked and as his glace met Bakura's eyes, he suddently remembered everything that happened last night. He reached the table, blushing, while Bakura looked away quickly. They were both quiet for a long while and Bakura just ate his cerales and drank his tea. The young blonde egyptian knew that his friend wasn't going to talk first, so he sighed a little :

« You woke up a while ago ? » He asked with as shaking voice, hesitating. Bakura looked up at him, not expecting to hear him and didn't answer immediatly, looking back at his bowl again.

« Only half an hour ago. »

« Oh... Alright... »

Marik didn't really know what to say. The silence was back. Why everything must be so awkward between them right now, when yesterday, it seemed so natural to be so close from each other ? Bakura didn't dare to mention the events from last night, not knowing if Marik was aware of what he did. The young egyptian decided finaly to talk, not even sure of what he was going to say :

« You know, about yesterday... It was... I'd like to forget about what happened. » He said nervously, not wanting to talk about it in the end. Bakura looked back at him once again, staring at him for a long while. Of course, he wasn't really expecting a « happy ending » but he had to admit it was hard to hear Marik's words. He tried to keep an emotionless face though, nodding softly :

« Alright, whatever. »

« Good... » Marik answered quietly and told the other he was going to get a glass of orange juice and an aspirin for his headache. He couldn't explain why, but he felt bad about all of that and he could tell it had nothing to do with the alcohol from yesterday. Maybe he was just ashamed ? No, it was something else... Something he couldn't explain. He sighed and tried to not think about it.

When Bakura and him were done with breakfast, they came back to get their stuff in the bedroom, gave the key back at the reception and went together toward the their car. Things were still a bit strange between them, and they could cleary feel it. The more Marik kept thinking about last night and also about what he said to Bakura earlier, the more he felt confused. He really did like to be in Bakura's arms. He must be honest: he never felt so happy in his life.

Bakura's affection made him feel very happy. In fact, when he has told Bakura he wanted to kiss him, he really meant it. He turned his head toward his friend, watching him for a while then he took a deep breath and caught Bakura's hand. Somehow he knew he had to do it. He held his hand, a bit embarassed, and trying to avoid his look.

Bakura was surprised. The same surprise he has felt when Marik has told him he wanted a hug from him, then the same heat he has felt in all his body. He blushed lightly, but then he eventually held back Marik's hand tightly, pulling him a bit closer. Marik smiled and he immediatly knew he took the right decision. He turned his head toward Bakura and kissed him tenderly. They didn't need to say a word, this simple kiss was enough.

And so, they left the hotel to come back at home, together, hand in hand and both happy.


End file.
